


beautiful treasure

by narangkeopeul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nurse Kim Jongin | Kai, Slow Burn, Teacher Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Unfortunate Events
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul
Summary: ang tanging hangarin lang ni jongin sa buhay ay matulungan ang kaniyang pamilya. kuntento na siya roon at wala nang hahanapin pang iba, ngunit tila may regalong handog sa kaniya ang tadhana. hindi lang isa, pero dalawa pa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 29





	beautiful treasure

**Author's Note:**

> hello magandang araw!
> 
> nagbabalik ang tamad niyong manunulat with another fic na tapos na dapat ages ago. entry ko to dapat sa unang preggy!soo fic fiesta (if i'm not mistaken una yun) at ang tagal na rin mula nung nagpaalam ako sa mod na ipost pa rin huhu so i hope this is still welcomed and okay he he ):) ang sabi ko ay ita-itag ko siya pero hindi ako sigurado kung ano na ang account niya ngayon :< lagi akong nahuhuli sa submissions sa mga pa-ganito so hindi na ako uulit HAHSJAhs nakakaabala pa me
> 
> anyway, ito ang original prompt:
> 
> NO. 32: Matapos iwanan ng kinakasama, mag-isang inaahon ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Pero, magbabago yata ang lahat nang makilala niya ang bagong lipat niyang kapitbahay.
> 
> sa nag-submit ng prompt, alam kong ang tagal na nung natapos ang sem mo pero eto na sawakas ang regalo ko sayo for surviving that sem and ang mga lumipas na sems HAHAHHA para sayo to at sa buong kaisooist philippine chapter. sana magustuha mo/niyo!!!

mabait, masipag at matulungin.

ilan lamang to sa mga salitang naglalarawan sa local ER nurse nating si jongin kim.

super rare lang ng mga taong may ayaw sa kaniya, and those people are considered galit lang sa mundo at kulang ng pagmamahal sa buhay, kulang ng asin sa ulam. yung tipong ayaw lang nila sa lahat. 

his coworkers, his neighbors sa apartment complex, the street sweepers, pati lahat ng mga asong nadadaanan niya on the way sa pinagtatrabahuhang ospital, ay super fond sa ating bida dahil sa pinapakita nitong care for them. minsan, isang ngiti lang niya, ay napapasaya na niya ang mga ito. pero ibang usapan na kapag nagalit siya. lalo na kung ang mga mahal sa buhay ang naaapi.

kung sa mga nabanggit ay pinapakita niya na kung anong klaseng pag-aaruga ang meron siya, ay sobra-sobra naman ang binibigay niya sa kaniyang pamilya.

mahal na mahal niya ang kaniyang mga magulang, dalawang ate, at ang dalawang makukulit at cute na pamangkin. kahit na malayo siya sa mga ito dahil sa trabaho, ayos lang basta makatulong siya sa kanila. mas mataas kasi ang sweldo rito sa maynila kumpara sa kanilang probinsya. private hospital man ay mataas na rin ang sweldo. well, hectic naman kasi talaga ang trabaho. araw-araw 12-hour shift sila at madalang lang i-approve ang kanilang leave, kaya halos hindi rin niya nakikita ang mga mahal sa buhay. pero wala lang lahat ng yan sa kaniya. for jongin, family comes first no matter what. hindi pa nga siya ever sumubok sa pag-ibig dahil isip niya, hindi ito importante.

ang downside lang ay sa sobrang pag-iintindi niya sa kalagayan ng ibang tao, minsan nakakalimutan na niyang alagaan ang sarili. to the point na it’s a miracle na hindi pa siya nahihimatay kahit once.

thankfully, meron siyang napakabait din na kapitbahay na pinapaalalahanan siyang magpahinga at kumain sa tamang oras. syempre, andiyan ang text messages and calls ng kaniyang mga kamag-anak to remind him pero iba pa rin pag in person. madalas pa nga ay binibigyan siya ng kapitbahay ng mga lutong ulam. siguro factor ang pagiging carrier ni kyungsoo, ang pangalan ng butihing kapitbahay, kaya siya nito inaaruga. motherly instincts kumbaga. alam kasi nitong mag-isa lang si jongin sa maynila.

nagkakilala sila when jongin moved in sa tabing unit nito 2 years ago. nagtatrabaho sa malapit na school ang lalaki bilang preschool teacher at dalawang taon itong mas bata kay jongin. for some reason ay agad magaan ang loob ni jongin sa kaniya at naging magkaibigan sila in just a few months.

mahigit isang taon siyang inalagaan ni kyungsoo pero for the past months, hinihigitan ni jongin ang kalingang hatid ng lalaki sa kaniya dahil nagdadalang tao ito. hindi pa aware si jongin noong una. pero dagdag sa knowledge niya sa pagbubuntis from his degree ay ang experience niya—dalawang beses niya kasing nasubaybayan ang pagbubuntis ng kaniyang panganay na ate—kaya naman unti-unti rin niyang nahalata ang kaso ni kyungsoo kahit pa sinubukan niyang itago ito sa mga oversized niyang damit. di kalaunan ay sinabi rin naman nito sa kaniya nung 4 months along na siya at halata na ang kaniyang baby bump.

bilang matulungin nga si jongin, ay lagi niyang tinutulungan si kyungsoo lalo na sa mga alam niyang hindi masyadong nakabubuti sa isang buntis. kapag makakasalubong niya ito papasok ng kanilang apartment complex ay tinutulungan niya itong magbitbit ng mga pinamili niya paakyat sa kanilang floor. second floor lang naman pero mabuti nang makasigurado. inaalalayan niya rin ito sa pag-akyat kahit tinatawanan lang siya ng buntis dahil kaya niya pa raw. kinukumusta niya rin lagi si kyungsoo sa araw-araw at mine-make sure na kumportable ito. minsan naman, kinakausap niya rin ang baby sa loob ng tiyan ni kyungsoo. ang kapitbahay pa nga ang nage-encourage at pinapakita pa ang sonogram sa kaniya. medyo na-weirduhan siya nung una dahil alam niyang wala naman siyang papel sa buhay ng batang ito pero eventually ay nakasanayan na niya. gusto rin kasi ito ni kyungsoo at sumasaya si jongin tuwing nakikita ang ngiti sa kaniya ng lalaki everytime he does it. he wonders tuloy kung paano na lang ang expression nito kapag ang partner nito ang gumagawa.

at first, jongin thought na mag-isang tinatahak ni kyungsoo ang chapter na ito ng kaniyang buhay. kahit nung hindi pa kasi siya nagdadalang tao ay wala namang nakikita si jongin na kasintahan ni kyungsoo. hangang-hanga siya rito and he wondered din kung paano nito na-survive ang unang trimester on his own pero dumating din ang isang araw, just days after kyungsoo told him that he’s pregnant, na nakita niyang may kasama ito sa tapat ng pinto ng unit nito. karga-karga ng lalaki ang mga grocery bags para sa buntis. naisip niyang ang cute naman nilang magkasintahan. halos mag-singtangkad lang silang dalawa, mas umangat lang nang kaunting inches ang lalaki kay kyungsoo. medyo nagulat lang si jongin dahil first time lang niyang makita ang taong ito sa dalawang taon nilang magkakilala ni kyungsoo. he’s surprised but not disappointed.

...maybe?

it’s not like he’ll do anything din naman kung single ang kapitbahay. he’d like to think na he just finds kyungsoo cute with his chubby cheeks and big, round eyes. mas lalo rin itong naging cute nung buntis siya. with all of the oversized shirts, sweaters and oversized everything. just seeing the cutie neighbor is enough for our hardworking nurse.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pauwi na si jongin from his 6am duty na natapos din ng 6 naman sa gabi. medyo toxic kanina kaya balak na lang niyang matulog agad. mamaya, kung magising man siya, ay saka na niya poproblemahin ang kakainin.

he opened the gate to their apartment complex at paglakad niya palapit ay nakita niya si kyungsoo sa foot ng staircase. nakatingin ito sa dalawang medium sized boxes sa may paanan nito habang pinupunasan ang pawis. pababa na dapat ito para pulutin ang isa nang pigilan siya ni jongin. kyungsoo’s halfway into the 5th month kaya pipigilan niya talaga ito.

“kyungsoo! ako na, ako na,” sigaw niya while jogging papalapit sa buntis, still wearing his uniform at patalbog-talbog ang backpack sa likuran.

“uy jongin! sige salamat, ako na dito sa isa.”

hindi sumagot si jongin.

“o kaya ako na lang magdadala ng backpack mo,” suggest pa ni kyungsoo.

hindi pinakinggan ni jongin si kyungsoo at kinarga ang parehong boxes sa magkabilang kamay.

“haynako, ayan ka na naman. ina-underestimate mo na naman lakas ko,” ani kyungsoo habang nakangiti sa kaniya. “mga damit lang naman yan. paternity clothes, bigay ng mga katrabaho ko.”

“kyungsoo,” he drawled out his name, ang tono niya ay parang tatay na nagbibigay ng lecture. “hindi kita ina-underestimate. sinisigurado ko lang na hindi ka maaaksidente. pa-third trimester ka na diba?”

“sus, jongin. crush mo lang ako eh,” pagbibiro ng buntis habang paakyat na silang dalawa.

natawa lang naman si jongin at binilisan ang pag-akyat para maalalayan niya pa si kyungsoo sa pag-akyat. mabilisan niyang nilapag ang mga kahon sa tapat ng unit ni kyungsoo at kumaripas ulit ng takbo pabalik sa stairs para tulungan naman ang buntis.

nang mailapag na ni jongin ang mga kahon sa maliit na sala ni kyungsoo ay nag-purse lang ng lips ang lalaki sa kaniya before saying, “gusto mo bang mag-dinner dito?”

aba’y tila nawala ang pagod ni jongin. first time lang niyang makakasabay mag-dinner si kyungsoo ever at sa loob pa mismo ng unit nito. pero kahit nae-excite siya ay safety first.

“oo naman! pero shower muna ako ha? mabuti nang safe. maraming pasyente kanina, na-expose ako sa halu-halong sakit.”

nginitian siya ni kyungsoo. “okay, pasok ka na lang ha?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


not more than 5 minutes ay nakabalik na si jongin sa kabilang unit. parehas na silang nakapambahay at sabay na kumakain ng dinner.

sobrang sarap talaga magluto ni kyungsoo. halos hindi na tumigil ang bibig ni jongin sa kangunguya. gusto niyang lasapin ang nilagang baboy na tamang tama lang ang timpla. mabuti na lang at natural na madaldal itong si kyungsoo kaya hindi niya kailangang magsalita.

“jongin, alam mo ba pagod na ako sa kaka-cr. ihi ako nang ihi, nakakapagod. pwede bang mag-diaper na lang? sumasakit din ulo ko lagi, buti na lang hindi sumusumpong sa harap ng mga bata. tapos tuwing madaling araw lagi akong may hinahanap na pagkain, pero tinitiis ko na lang kasi nakakatakot nang lumabas, ang mahal namang magpa-deliver o kaya minsan wala naman sila nung gusto ko…” hala sige parang hindi na humihinga si kyungsoo. nakikinig lang naman siya, at cute na cute sa expressions ng buntis habang nagsasalita. “tapos nagsisimula na akong mahirapang maglakad sa malalayo. sumasakit agad paa ko, bigat bigat kasi nitong si pachutchut ko eh. huy? jongin? nakikinig ka pa ba?”

natigil sa pagsubo si jongin halfway. “ha?! oo naman. hindi lang ako makasagot kasi sobrang sarap ng luto mo,” compliment niya for the nth time sa kinakain.

“nasabi mo na yan eh! wala na bang bago? hmp! di ka naman nakikinig eh!” jusmiyo nagmamaktol na po siya.

“luh nakikinig ako!” totoo naman kasi talaga. nagtataka lang siya kung bakit parang mag-isa lang si kyungsoo. before he knows it, bumuka na ang bibig niya. “busy yata masyado yung partner mo?”

pagkasabi na pagkasabi nito ni jongin, nanahimik bigla si kyungsoo. pinagsisihan na niya agad.

hindi ba sila okay? nag-away ba sila ng partner niya?

nakatingin lang si kyungsoo sa plato niya at kinakagat ang labi.

oh no ano itong ginawa niya? he just ruined the mood, kyungsoo’s mood, and he’s not happy about it. ayaw na ayaw niya kapag may tao siyang napapalungkot.

nag-isip na lang siya ng for sure na ikaka-shift agad ng mood ng cutie na ito.

“huy… kyungsoo?” nag-flinch si kyungsoo nang bahagya upon hearing him. jongin’s cursing himself at this point. “gusto mo ba ng foot massage? magaling ako magmasahe,” malambing niyang pagkukumbinse.

kyungsoo adjusted on his seat and halatang bibigay na.

“diba sabi mo kanina sumasakit na lagi paa mo?” malumanay na voice ulit. “dali pagtapos kumain, ano? payag ka?”

tiningnan na siya ni kyungsoo this time, may suot pang pout.

“tapos ka na? ako na maghuhugas, pumwesto ka na dun oh! hintayin mo ko,” turo niya sa maliit na sofa. may nakitang maliit na ngiti si jongin bago tumayo si kyungsoo at dumiretso sa kaniyang destined massage chair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“aahhh jongin ang saraaap~” 

masaya si jongin na gumanda na ulit ang mood ni kyungsoo pero hindi niya maintindihan bakit ang weird ng nararamdaman niya ngayon as he’s applying pressure sa lubog ng paa ni kyungsoo. he’s seated on the carpeted floor while the pregnant guy’s on the couch. hindi naman weird ito diba?

“ah! dyan dyan!”

hindi talaga weird diba? pero… bakit hindi siya mapakali? hala parang ang init yata bigla sa apartment ni kyungsoo.

“huh? ba’t ka tumigil jongin?”

ayaw niya sanang sabihin pero wala na siyang maisip na ibang idadahilan kaya sinabi na lang niya.

“uhh, kasi ang ingay mo di ako makapag-focus eh,” walang preno niyang pagpapaliwanag. natawa naman siya bigla nang tanggalin ni kyungsoo ang isang kamay sa kaniyang bump para takpan ang bibig. inalis niya sandali para magsalita, “okay dali na sorry, shut up na ako,” at binalik ulit sa kaniyang bibig.

jongin chuckled before continuing. nag-focus na siya this time sa smooth na paa ni kyungsoo, marahang hinahagod ang talampakan nito at paminsan-minsang umaakyat sa binti ng kaharap. alam naman niya before pa ay makinis naman si kyungsoo pero first time lang niyang makita ito up close. sobrang opposite ito ng sa kaniya. maputi, malambot at kokonti lamang ang buhok. hindi niya tuloy matanggal ang tingin dito at tuloy lang sa pagmamasahe kaya may sandaling tumahimik sa apartment.

“iniwan niya ako,” mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo.

tumigil sa pagmamasahe si jongin para tingnan si kyungsoo ngunit nakatingin lang ito sa kaniyang tiyan habang hinahaplos ito. hindi alam ni jongin ang isasagot sa narinig. he softly pressed a thumb sa talampakan ni kyungsoo while thinking of the right words to say. but it seems like the pregnant man sensed it kaya tinuloy lang niya ang pagsasalita.

“nung nalaman niyang nabuntis ako, h-hindi na siya nagpakita o nagparinig man lang,” kwento niya with a sad voice. “binlock niya rin ako sa lahat. kaya di ko siya macontact.”

how can someone be that irresponsible? sobrang–

“gago,” malutong na comment ni jongin. hindi niya rin sadya, hindi na naman niya napigilan ang bibig.

“sobra…” pabulong na dagdag ni kyungsoo. 

magco-comment pa dapat si jongin kung gaano ka-gago ang lalaki but then he realized something. kung nawala na ang lalaki sa buhay niya nung nalaman pa lang nitong buntis siya, sino yung nakikita ni jongin every now and then na bumibisita kay kyungsoo?

“b-buti na lang, andyan yung k-kaibigan ko para tulungan ako... syempre, ikaw din. kung wala kayo, di ko na talaga alam gagawin,” kyungsoo sadly said, as if hearing his thoughts. iyon siguro yung madalas nakikita ni jongin na bumibisita.

hindi pa rin makapaniwala si jongin na kayang gawin iyon ng isang tao kay kyungsoo. kyungsoo who’s very charming and lovely.

“jongin?” ginalaw pa ni kyungsoo ang mga paa para tawagin ang attention niya. “a-ayaw mo na ba sakin ka-kasi pokpok ako?”

“HA?!” pagtingin ni jongin sa kaniya, naka-frown na ito at halatang pinipigilang maiyak. “heyyy,” malambing niyang sabi habang pumepwesto na sa tabi ni kyungsoo at hinahaplos ang isang braso nito. “sinong nagsabi nun? hindi ka ganun, kyungsoo. okay?” mas lumalim lang ang frown ng katabi. “kung may nagsabi man, wag kang maniwala… okay?

tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha ni kyungsoo at tinatry niya pang itago by wiping them off agad using the back of his hand. pero ang dami na ng iyak niya. dagdag pa ang pagtulo ng kaniyang sipon kaya singhot na siya nang singhot. siguro mas emotional lang si kyungsoo dahil sa pagbubuntis niya pero halata namang may pinag-uugatan ang kaniyang pag-iyak.

“mga kapitbahay…”

muntikan nang hindi narinig ni jongin dahil sa hina ng boses ni kyungsoo. shaky rin kasi ito.

dahan-dahan niyang hinarap si kyungsoo sa kaniya, the both of them sitting sideways ngayon sa couch facing each other. ikinulong niya ang mga basang pisngi ni kyungsoo sa kaniyang mga kamay and he leaned down para makipag-eye contact sa kaniya.

“huy,” he started sweetly. “ano bang alam nila? kyungsoo, hindi ka naman nila kilala. alam mo, yung mga taong kagaya nila, hindi dapat pinapakinggan kasi ikaw lang ang may alam ng kwento mo at ikaw lang ang magdedefine sa sarili mo. okay?”

suminghot pa nang malakas si kyungsoo habang tumatango na. jongin sighed before embracing kyungsoo in his arms. nakabalot ang isang arm niya around his shoulders at ang isang kamay ay hinahaplos ang likod ng ulo nito. ramdam niya against his chest ang pag-iyak ni kyungsoo and kahit na medyo awkward ang position dahil sa bump ay hindi niya alintana.

“wag mo silang papakinggan. sakin ka lang makinig,” tuloy niya pa sa pag-alo. “mabait ka, sweet, maalaga, at kahanga-hanga. natutuwa ako kapag nakikita ka. ang laki ng tulong mo sakin na hind ko maimagine buhay ko ngayon kung wala ka.”

he gently pushed kyungsoo para matingnan niya ito ulit. “yung choice mo pa lang na alagaan at panagutan ang baby mo mag-isa? is very brave and courageous already,” he sincerely said habang magkatinginan lang sila ni kyungsoo. then he said the next line with the sweetest voice he can muster, habang mata sa mata pa rin sila. “kakaiba ka, you’re amazing, kyungsoo.”

“pinapaiyak mo naman ako lalo eh,” whine nito bigla saka na natawa si jongin at hinagkan ulit ang buntis.

“basta sakin ka lang makikinig ha?”

naramdaman niyang tumango si kyungsoo against his chest and they stayed in that position for a while until kyungsoo completely calmed down.

“may pa-english ka pa kase eh,” pahabol ni kyungsoo, may halo nang biro sa boses.

humalakhak si jongin sa narinig. and he’s really relieved na mistulang okay na si kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagpatuloy lang ang gabi na nagkukwentuhan lang sila ng kung anu-ano. sa mahigit dalawang taon nilang magkakilala, ngayon lamang nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na alamin nila ang mga super personal na bagay tungkol sa isa’t isa. palitan lang sila ng mga kwento, mga sikreto at maraming random stuff, including a promise to eat together more often now.

sa sandaling ito rin nalaman ni jongin na lumaki pala sa bahay ampunan ang kapitbahay at hindi nito kilala ang mga magulang. sobrang daming pagsubok na pala ang pinagdaanan nito pero hindi ito halata dahil sa araw-araw na ngiting pinapakita sa lahat. 

mas nadagdagan na naman ang paghanga ni jongin kay kyungsoo.

nasira man ang balak ni jongin na magpahinga agad after a very long day, pero hindi niya pinagsisisihang pumayag siya sa alok ni kyungsoo, na sinamahan niya si kyungsoo. sa totoo lang, nung mahiga siya sa sariling kama ay saka pa lang niya naramdaman ang pagod. inisip niya ang mga nangyari kanina, ang mga napagusapan nila and he’s glad na mas naging close pa sila ni kyungsoo. at sa mga nalaman niya, ay mas lalo pang umangat ang hangarin niyang alagaan ang kapitbahay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


lumipas ang mga araw, ang mga linggong masaya at payapa. mabuti na lang at hindi pa rin napupunta sa graveyard shift si jongin kaya madalas nang magkasabay kumain ng hapunan ang dalawa. sa umaga naman, kung hindi sila magkikita sa balcony sa labas ng kanilang apartments ay si kyungsoo na mismo ang pupunta sa unit niya para ipagluto siya ng agahan at ipagtimpla ng kape. may copies na sila both ng susi sa kanilang pinto.

sa perspective siguro ng mga tao sa kanilang paligid, ay mapagkakamalan na silang magkasintahan. kulang na lang ay sumama na siya sa appointments ng kapitbahay sa doktor niya. ang mga coworkers nga ni jongin ay inaasar na siya dahil madalas din ang pagtawag ni kyungsoo sa kaniya about sa hapunan, sa mga cravings nito, at minsan, tumatawag din ang buntis para lang marinig ang kaniyang boses. 

pero it’s clear naman, as far as jongin knew, na they’re just friends. close friends at that. close friends eating together, checking up on each other, giving each other massages, cuddling while watching movies…

yeah, they’re definitely just friends.

right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after 6 days straight on duty, it’s finally jongin’s off. araw-araw siyang gumigising ng 4:30 am, at sawakas, may chance na siyang mag-sleep in kaya he did. kapag ganito ay hinahayaan siya ni kyungsoo para makabawi sa tulog. only getting up ng mga past 11 na hungry as hell kaya he went straight sa kaniyang mini fridge to look for something to eat. not even bothering to put on a shirt.

buti na lang at meron pang natitirang oatmeal kaya ito muna ang kakainin niya. mamaya na niya iisipin kung anong real food ang masarap kainin.

after lantakan ang bowl of oats, ay pakamot-kamot pa sa tiyang lumabas si jongin sa balcony kahit mataas na ang sikat ng araw. he took the small chance to see kyungsoo doon pero paglabas niya ay wala ang lalaki. wala rin siyang naririnig na kung ano which is unlikely dahil by this time, nagluluto na dapat si kyungsoo o di kaya ay malakas na ang volume ng TV nito dahil ayaw niya ng tahimik na paligid. pumasok na lang siya ulit. baka lumabas ang kapitbahay.

he texted the guy agad, asking kung na saan ito. nakasanayan na kasi nilang pinapaalam ni kyungsoo sa kaniya kung saan siya pupunta in case of emergencies pero medyo nag-alala si jongin dahil wala pang message ang lalaki sa kaniya.

he pouted habang nakatingin sa phone, inaabangan ang text ni kyungsoo pero walang dumarating. hanggang sa makatulog na naman siya sa ibabaw ng kaniyang small couch, limbs spread eagle at nakabuka pa ang bibig.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagising si jongin dahil sa isang malakas na tunog. parang galing sa tabing unit. papikit pikit niya pang hinablot ang phone niya to check on the time and he realized na he just took a short nap, not more than fifteen minutes but it felt like hours dahil sa pagod niya from work.

he’s still dazed from the nap kaya hindi agad nag-register sa kaniya that the loud sound actually came from kyungsoo’s unit. but the adrenaline came rushing to him when he heard kyungsoo yell followed by a man’s equally loud voice. he jolted up, not even bothering to put on a shirt, as the two continued to argue. nagpa-panic na siya while taking quick steps because he knows stress and too much negative emotions are really bad for kyungsoo right now. hindi man nga niya maintindihan ang sinasabi ng dalawa because his brain cannot work from all the worrying.

but then it suddenly became silent. jongin froze in place also and all he heard was his heartbeat going out of control. he just knew this wasn’t a good sign.

jongin went straight for the door. kinakabahan. it’s like he can’t be prepared for whatever’s in store for him. which is unlikely because he’s used to emergencies brought upon years and years of experience in the hospital, but this time, masyadong naka-cloud ng emotions ang kaniyang pag-iisip.

he opened his apartment door harshly at tumingin agad sa kaliwa. nakita niyang nakabukas ang pinto ng apartment ni kyungsoo at may narinig siyang malalakas na steps from the staircases. tumakbo siya sa may hagdanan at nakitang may lalaking nagmamadali pababa.

“hoy!” he called for the guy at tumigil ito, turned around pero hindi nakita ni jongin ang mukha dahil natatakpan ito ng cap. he took the first step down already to chase after the guy but a pained cry calling for his name stopped him. he definitely knew who owned that voice.

agaran siyang tumakbo papunta sa unit ni kyungsoo and ang naabutan niya caused him to worry even more.

“kyungsoo!” sigaw niya as he was approaching him. naabutan niyang nakaupo si kyungsoo sa floor, nakasandal sa gilid ng couch, isang kamay ay nakahawak sa ulo nito habang ang isa ay nakapatong sa tiyan. but what scared him the most is the pain in kyungsoo’s face, along with panic and a waterfall of tears. the only positive thing is the absence of blood.

tiningnan siya ni kyungsoo at di niya akalaing posibleng mas maiyak pa ito nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata. “j-jongin,” he hiccuped. “ang-” another hiccup, “-baby ko! pa- ah! p-pachutchut ko,” iyak nito habang hinahaplos ang tiyan.

humalik si jongin sa kaniyang sentido at inalo si kyungsoo. “shh, shh. andito na ako. walang mangyayari kay baby, okay?,” he softly said, hiding the panic in his voice habang pinupunasan ang mga luha ni kyungsoo with his thumb. dahan-dahang binuhat ni jongin si kyungsoo para maupo ito sa couch “tatawag lang ako ng tulong ha? kukunin ko lang phone ko, mabilis lang to okay?” tumango naman si kyungsoo at humalik pang muli si jongin sa noo nito bago siya kumaripas ng takbo papunta sa kaniyang unit.

he’s hyper aware of kyungsoo’s tight grip sa kaniyang braso at ang mga iyak nito habang kausap ang katrabaho niya, informing him of the situation. mabilis lang ang tawag. alam agad ni jongin ang mga dapat sabihin at gusto rin niyang agad pagtuunan ng pansin si kyungsoo. tawagin man siyang OA ng mga tao by calling an ambulance pa when the hospital’s just near but jongin doesn’t want to risk it. ayaw din niyang buhatin si kyungsoo on his own dahil delikado rin ito at baka walang taxi na available paglabas nila. doon na siya sa pinakasigurado.

  
  


“saan masakit?” tanong niya kay kyungsoo. tinuro nito ang ulo habang nakapikit pero mas natakot si jongin nang tapikin din nito ang ilalim na parte ng tiyan. alam niyang there’s only a small chance of having a late miscarriage pero hindi pa rin pwedeng makampante. maaari rin kasing makaapekto ito sa development mismo ng bata. “masakit din dito?” haplos niya sa bump ni kyungsoo at tumango ulit ito habang humihingang malalim.

patuloy lang niyang sinusubukang pagaanin ang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo with everything he could hanggang sa dumating na ang mga kasamahan niya with a stretcher. mabilis ding nakarating ang mga ito dahil malapit lang nga ang ospital.

tumulong siyang ihiga si kyungsoo sa stretcher habang umiiyak pa rin ito sa sakit. mabilisan niyang hinablot ang phone at kinuha ang wallet sa apartment niya, sinuot din niya ang pakalat-kalat na jacket na nakita niya sa sala, sunod ay siniguradong naka-lock ang kanilang mga pinto bago sumunod pababa sa ambulansya.

the ride papunta sa hospital ay napuno ng pained groans ni kyungsoo. that, mixed with the loud siren almost made jongin’s mind go haywire.

but there’s one thing keeping him grounded, reminding him that he should be stronger and dependable at this moment. at iyon ang mahigpit na kapit ni kyungsoo sa kaniya, ang maliit niyang kamay na nakakulong in between his own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


jongin’s sitting beside kyungsoo’s bed sa malamig at maliwanag na ward. mahimbing na itong natutulog habang hawak-hawak ni jongin ang kaniyang kamay.

kyungsoo was asked questions before running tests to check kung may complications. sa awa ng diyos, sinabi ng doctor sa kanila na wala dapat silang ikabahala. sumumpong lamang daw ang migraine ni kyungsoo kasabay ng kaniyang contractions. ligtas ang kaniyang baby. humigpit ang pagkakahawak nila sa kamay ng isa’t isa upon hearing that. at matapos niyang i-comfort ang buntis sa kaniyang sweet words, nakatulog na rin ito.

jongin let out a sigh habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni kyungsoo. mabuti na lang talaga at walang nangyaring masama. kapag nakapagpahinga na ito, saka na lang niya kokomprontahin si kyungsoo tungkol sa migraine nitong hindi ipinaalam sa kaniya at sa commotion kanina.

he decided to go down sa ER para makigulo doon. he just realized then na hindi pa siya umiinom ng tubig ngayong araw, hindi pa naliligo, ni toothbrush hindi pa. after making sure na secured naman si kyungsoo sa room nito ay tahimik na siyang lumabas. he could use some light conversations from his friends din from all the stress sa mga kaganapan kanina.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“oh jongin!” bati sa kaniya ng kapwa nurse and best friend niyang si sehun habang pabalik sa station. kumaway lamang siya dahil busy ang kaniyang bibig sa pag-inom ng tubig na dinekwat niya sa dispenser. “ano sabi ni doc? kumusta si mister?”

halos mabuga pabalik ni jongin ang lahat ng ininom niya sa baso upon hearing that. tinawanan naman siya ng mga kasama pang nurse na sina jongdae, chanyeol, joohyun at ang junior nilang si doyoung. pati ang doc jun na nakikitambay sa station ay natawa rin.

“ha? ano ba kayo, di ko nga mister. di ko nga boyfriend eh,” sagot niya habang pawala na ang ubo. pero hindi yata natago ang disappointment sa boses niya dahil nakangiti ang mga kasama sa kaniya. ngiting nakakaloko. iniba na lang niya ang topic. “ayun. nagsabay lang migraine at contractions kanina pero okay naman si baby,” paliwanag niya.

“si baby,” pangma-mock ni chanyeol kaya naman tiningnan niya nang masama ang matangkad niyang katrabaho who’s standing behind the counter. nagpigil tuloy ng tawa si doyoung.

bwiset bakit ba kasi walang dumarating na pasyente? medyo bastos na tanong pero naha-hot seat tuloy siya.

“hindi mister, hindi boyfriend pero sabi ni minseok pina-SD mo yung gastos,” pambubuking ni sehun sa kaniya. and he makes a mental note na makakatikim talaga sa kaniya ang kaibigan nila sa accounting.

“oh my god ka jongin,” joohyun exclaimed monotonously with a poker face, which is her specialty.

sa revelation ni sehun, malalaking mata ang nakatutok sa kaniya, halatang jina-judge na siya. even doc jun is looking at him in shock. binuksan niya ang bibig pero sinara rin niya, at lost for words. he groaned and cleared his throat na lang nang makaisip na ng sasabihin at hinintay lang siyang magsalita ng mga kasama.

“babayaran niya ako,” unsure niyang pagpapaliwanag. actually, ayaw niya talagang ipabayad pero he’s sure na may health card si kyungsoo from his work. “wala kasing ibang tutulong kay kyungsoo kaya ako muna.”

“sigurado ka dyan ha?” agad na tanong ni chanyeol at tumango naman siya. “wala ba pamilya niya?” jongdae suddenly asked and jongin’s heart just shattered nang marinig ito. he wants to get angry pero hindi naman alam ng mga kaibigan niya ang sitwasyon ni kyungsoo. hindi nila alam ang story niya, kung gaanong hirap na ang pinagdaanan nito sa buhay.

he inhaled deeply before slowly letting the air out. “bilang lang kaming maaasahan niya,” simple niyang sagot at nanahimik bigla. maybe it’s the sad way he said it or how down he looks, pero wala nang sinabi ang mga kaibigan niya. baka nagets na nila. sana.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


since nakipagkwentuhan pa siya sa mga katrabaho, pag-akyat ulit ni jongin sa ward ay naabutan niyang gising na si kyungsoo. nakatitig lang ito sa labas through the window, sa pababa nang araw, hawak-hawak ang baby bump niya. he inhaled deeply bago tahimik na lumapit sa kaniya.

“nagugutom ka ba?” he softly asked as he sat down sa provided chair for visitors. kyungsoo slightly flinched kahit na malumanay ang pagsasalita niya before he turned his head towards him. hindi maintindihan ni jongin pero there’s a look of relief in kyungsoo’s eyes. “ayaw mo ba ng pagkain dito? bibili na lang ako sa labas.”

kyungsoo forced a smile before speaking. “pwede na ba umuwi, jongin?” tanong nito gamit ang pinakamahina at malungkot na tono. first time lang niyang marinig siyang ganito and he doesn’t like it at all. he returned the smile sabay hawi sa buhok nitong dumikit sa noo niya. “kung okay ka na talaga, uwi na tayo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


sabay na kumakain ng hapunan ang dalawa ngayon sa apartment ni kyungsoo. binili lang kanina ni jongin ang kanin at ulam sa carinderia malapit sa ospital para agad din silang makapagpahinga, lalo na si kyungsoo.

“tapos ka na?” tanong niya rito, eyeing kyungsoo’s half finished meal. pagdating talaga sa mga madadaldal at masayahing tao, eh alam mong may mali kapag hindi sila nagsasalita o hindi nag-iingay. naiintindihan naman ni jongin na maraming nangyari ngayong araw and sobrang stressful, pero kailangan pa ring kumain ni kyungsoo.

“huy? kyungsoo, hindi ka lang kumakain para sa isang tao…” paalala niya with a careful voice.

nang tingnan niya ang kausap ay gusto na lang niya itong i-baby dahil sa itsura nito. sobrang lungkot kasi ng mga mata nito at naka-pout pa sa kaniya. pero hindi pwedeng bumigay. para kay kyungsoo at para sa baby, kailangang labanan ni jongin ang temptation.

“dali na, ubusin mo na lang yan. ha? tapos inom ka na vitamins para makapagpahinga na kayo ni pachutchut,” pagpupumilit niya. gustong-gusto niya ring i-address ang migraine, ang mga nangyari kanina pero this is not the time yet. papalipasin muna ang stress ni kyungsoo at saka na lang niya ico-confront.

finally, after some more convincing, kyungsoo gave in at tumango na lang. inubos na niya ang kaniyang food at inabot na rin ni jongin ang vitamins niya. siya rin ang nagtabi ng mga pinagkanan at naghugas habang nagpapahinga sa sala si kyungsoo, nakatutok sa TV. nang matapos ay tinabihan niya ito sa sofa.

“wala nang masakit?” tanong niya ulit para sigurado. hindi sumagot si kyungsoo. tatanungin niya dapat ulit pero naunahan siya nitong magsalita.

“ayoko talaga sa mga ospital,” he suddenly shared. sobrang out of nowhere pero it’s very much welcomed. willing naman lagi si jongin na pakinggan si kyungsoo anytime. 

nang hindi nagsalita si jongin ay tinuloy lang ni kyungsoo ang sinasabi niya. “may isang araw na lang nagising ako sa ospital, wala sila mama… t-tapos may dumating na lang na madre _haha_.”

kumirot ang puso ni jongin sa pagpipilit ni kyungsoo ng kaniyang tawa.

“ak-akala ko k-kanina—” nagsimula na itong suminghot, “—hindi ka na bab-babalik,” iyak ni kyungsoo sa kaniya.

jongin’s heart completely metled at that point. dahan-dahan niyang hinagkan ang katabi habang patuloy lang ito sa pag-iyak. “shhh… shhh… san naman ako pupunta? hindi ako aalis. okay?”

sobra-sobra na ang negative emotions para kay kyungsoo and he wants to at least make him feel better before the day ends. jongin slowly bowed his head sa may tiyan nito and started talking to the baby. “hi baby, si tito jongin mo to. tagal na nating di naguusap no? sorry ha, namiss mo ba boses ko?” panandalian siyang tumingin kay kyungsoo, at tumigil na rin finally ang pagluha nito. nakatitig na ngayon sa kaniya ang mamasa-masa niyang mga mata, mukhang nagulat sa ginawa niya all of a sudden. he just smiled at him at hinaplos ang tiyan nito. “ang daming nangyari ngayon no? ang tapang ni daddy kasi nalagpasan niya lahat yun. soooobrang lakas niya. lumalaban siya para sayo kaya lumaban ka rin ha? tapos behave ka muna ngayong gabi para makapagpahinga si papa, okay ba yon? good girl yang pachutchut eh.”

kyungsoo suddenly let out a chuckle and jongin sat upright again. he made a lopsided smile at the guy. “magpahinga ka na, soo. dito lang ako. _kung_ okay lang sayo, dito ako sa sofa matutulog.” kahit na may pasok siya bukas nang maaga ay mas gugustuhin niyang maantabayanan si kyungsoo ngayong gabi in case na may mangyari ulit.

nakita niyang umiwas ng tingin si kyungsoo, lumunok at parang medyo namula pa ito kaya he ruffled with the cute guy’s hair na lang bago tumayo para alalayan ito. “lika na, pasok ka na sa kwarto. alam kong napagod ka.”

binigay din ni kyungsoo ang kaniyang kamay at saka na sila pumasok ng kwarto. malamang ay magpapalit ito ng damit bago matulog kaya naman jongin headed for the door na. pero bago siya tuluyang makalabas, he turned around again and said, “buksan lang natin tong pinto ha? para marinig kita pag tinawag moko.”

pagkatapos non ay umikot na siya ulit and this time, si kyungsoo naman ang pumigil sa kaniya by calling out for him, “jongin!” he hastily turned around dahil medyo naalarma siya sa tono nito pero maliwanag na ngiti lang ang bumungad sa kaniya. “thank you. good night,” kyungsoo said in a sweet voice.

“wala yun, soo,” he replied, hindi namamalayang may suot na pala siyang matamis na ngiti. “basta ikaw. good night.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“wala naman akong dadaanang kuri-korean no,” complain ni jongin nang may tawa habang kausap si kyungsoo sa phone just before sila mag-clock out ng mga ka-duty niya. nagpapabili kasi ito ng tuna kimbap sa kaniya bago siya makauwi. dalawang araw pa lang ang lumipas simula nung incident at masaya naman si jongin na mukhang wala namang complications kay kyungsoo. dahil din sa insidente ay napaaga ang leave ni kyungsoo sa trabaho kaya mas madalas ang panggugulo nito sa kaniya kumpara dati. hindi naman siya nagco-complain, gustong gusto rin naman niya. “oo na oo na, bibili na nga bibili na nga. pa-out na ako, i-text mo na lang lahat ng pabibili mo ha. babye~”

nakangiting inend ni jongin ang call at doon lang niya napansin ang tingin ng mga kasamahan. ayan na naman sila. “oh ano na naman ba?”

jongdae and sehun just shrugged pero ang resident doctor na si junmyeon ang mistulang naging spokesperson ng lahat when he blurted, “parang mag-asawa na ah.”

umiling lang si jongin. sanay na siya sa mga pang-aasar nila kaya naman hinahayaan na lang niya. he figures din na kapag hindi niya pinansin ay titigil na sila. doon siya nagkakamali.

“baka may feelings ka na di mo lang alam,” suggest pa ni sehun sabay taas-baba pa ng kilay nito habang inaayos na ang kaniyang bag.

“pwede pwede,” gatong pa ni jongdae, who’s putting away naman the steel chart holder after writing everything that needs to be written. mabuti na lang at off ni chanyeol at busy ang iba kaya hindi siya masyadong magigisa.

“alam niyo, di talaga eh,” kontra niya. lowkey convincing himself din.

“iconsider mo lang. sayang naman chance if ever na totoo nga, tapos marerealize mo kapag too late na. haayyy been there, jongin. it’s the worst feeling, i tell you,” share naman ni junmyeon.

“oo na lang,” sagot niya, emotionless, as he picked up his bag. umo-oo na lang siya lagi. “bye doc jun~” and started walking away kasabay nina jongdae and sehun who are laughing their asses off. bwiset na mga to. when will they let him live?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pagdating ni jongin sa apartment ay agad niyang inabot ang kimbap kay kyungsoo at ang nagliliwanag niyang mga mata. nag-shower lang siya sa kaniyang unit at agad nang dumiretso sa kabila para sabay silang mag-dinner gaya ng nakagawian this past month.

after they ate, as usual, si jongin ang nag-wash ng dishes at si kyungsoo naman ay kumakain pa ng takeout na kimbap. it’s great to see him eating well.

after magpatuyo ng kamay, he walked na papunta sa sala to join kyungsoo pero napansin niyang nakabukas ang lid ng washing machine.

“naglalaba ka?” pagtataka niya dahil alam niyang sa umaga lang naglalaba si kyungsoo.

napatigil tuloy ito sa pagsubo at naiwan lang sa ere ang kimbap. natawa na lang si jongin at siya na ang naglapit ng roll sa bibig niya. amused na amused din niyang pinanood as kyungsoo chewed and swallowed the food with wide eyes.

“nakalimutan ko  _ hehe.  _ kanina pang umaga yan,” explain nito sa kaniya. hindi na nagulat si jongin at tumawa na lang dahil lately, madalas makalimot si kyungsoo sa mga bagay-bagay. mabuti na lang at ridiculous things lang at hindi mga importante o crucial na mga bagay gaya ng pag-take ng prenatal vitamins or hindi pagpatay sa gas.

“bukas mo na tapusin, late na rin eh. o kaya ako na lang, off ko naman. isasabay ko na rin labada ko. ayos diba?” offer niya to which kyungsoo didn’t decline.

“hindi ka naman inatake ng migraine?” tanong niya pa rito. umiling si kyungsoo, may suot na cute na cute na ngiti. “mabuti naman. kapag inatake ka nang wala ako, alam mo na gagawin mo ha?”

“yes boss,” sagot ni kyungsoo, halatang pinipigilan pa ang tawa. sinundot na lang niya ang tagiliran nito para kilitiin at gaya ng inaasahan, ay nagpakawala ito ng pinakapaborito niyang marinig na giggles.

tinuloy lang nila ang panonood ng Sherlock Holmes, a series they started together, hanggang sa maramdaman na ni jongin ang pabigat nang pabigat na ulo ni kyungsoo sa kaniyang balikat. he checked on him and sure enough ay nakatulog na nga ito.

pinatay na niya ang TV at saka tiningnan ang peaceful na expression ni kyungsoo habang ito’y nahihimbing. he carefully stood up and managed to do so without waking the pregnant man up. dahan-dahan at maingat din niya itong kinarga papunta sa kwarto nito at ihiniga. gaya ng nakagawian, kinumutan niya si kyungsoo at hinawi-hawi ang buhok nito away from his pretty face.

“good night, soo. sweet dreams,” bulong ni jongin bago siya lumabas ng kwarto. he made sure na completely secured ang lahat sa unit ni kyungsoo before going back inside his own.

by the time jongin is ready for bed, hindi niya maiwasang mapaisip sa sinabi ni junmyeon habang nakatitig sa kisame.

maybe… he’ll consider the possibility? wala namang mawawala. pero ang problema ay hindi niya alam kung paano at kung makakakuha ba siya ng sagot. at isa pa… hindi niya pa rin alam ang nangyari noong sinugod si kyungsoo sa ospital. he can’t seem to find the right timing to ask. maybe tomorrow will be the perfect time for it.

napabuntong-hininga na lang si jongin.

bahala na.

**Author's Note:**

> abangan ang part 2! promise hindi aabot next year


End file.
